halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elias Krieger
Hey, nice article you've got here. Might want to try out the Template:SPARTAN Infobox for this article. Also, while your at it, maybe add some pictures here and there (I find its easier to use the source editor to add pictures and other links in). Just some thoughts here: *An 8 foot tall, 500 pound spartan is unrealistic in my opinion. John was 'only' 6'10 and weighed 286 pounds, and Samuel-034 (officially the tallest spartan) was only a 'head' taller than John. So bring the stats down a bit. Thanks Sev, and I'll add that in. I haven't found any pictures for him yet, so maybe I'll draw some up. Sam is closer to eight than seven, being 7'6 (I stand 6'1, typically people who are a head taller than me stand 6'7/8/9) and there was Jorge at 7'4' at 371 lbs. I'd say a 7'10 spartan, especially one who has considerably more muscle mass, is definitely going to weigh 420-500 lbs. Hell, the giants in the World's Strongest Man and other strongman are massive humans standing 6' to 7' and weighing 320 to 485 lbs. Elias is a man of superior genetics to these men as required by Halsey. It's more than likely that as a juicer and not a spartan, Elias would be above seven feet and nearing four and a quarter. With his augmentation, especially with the accelerated HGH, he should be a monster of a man. This is entirely the point of the character-He isn't going to have a redemption arc, he is a cold blooded killer. Other Spartans despise him, people fear him. I'm going for a character you'll love to hate but think "wow that's scary impressive." Plus, I've always thought the Spartans didn't weigh enough considering how strong they are, but I'd imagine being in the field restricts them. Elias doesn't have that problem. He eats, kills, trains, and sleeps. Period. I'm going to do a mini series, and this man is one of the antagonists. --EliasKrieger (talk) 03:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) If Phil Heath can dunk at 5'9 300 lbs I think it should be fine. Elias weighs more around 470-485, hence nearly five hundred. He's a essentially an athletic muscle freak, and probably the strongest man that ever lived. --EliasKrieger (talk) 04:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Off season Heath is closer to 300, but he's slimmer in the off season lately. Leading up to his first MR. O people thought he was going to be as big as Coleman until he showed up slimmer. A better example is Coleman himself or Markus Ruhl, as well as any top 5 strongman. Brian Shaw is four hundred pounds at 6'8 and was a great basketball player. Bjornson moves faster than any man his size should be able to at 6'9 and ~400. JJ Watt at 6'5 is 290, upscale his height with the same build and he's 562 lbs at eight feet tall. You have to take the cubic square law into consideration, so he'd be much lighter but still well over 400 lbs. I'll probably just list him at 7'10 475 lbs. That's essentially an eight foot tall John That's the point of the character though. A human like no one else. --EliasKrieger (talk) 05:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC)